A passive power combiner/splitter is useful in electric circuit design for either combining two or more electric signals, or for dividing a single signal into two or more components. Passive power combiner/splitters in the prior art, such as the "Wilkinson" power divider, are too large and too expensive for some applications, and because of these disadvantages there has been a long felt need for smaller and less expensive combiner/splitters.